Firece blossom & brave bright ocean eyes
by HOPE4NARUSAKU
Summary: Sakura a nice loving person who cares bout others than herself also with a strong personality & Naruto a loving playboy & a rugby fan these two are as hot as a hot tamale train,These two have to come and live with each other cause of some problems,& this is their story of they came a couple in university & forever after,fun,drama,joy,blood and many things till their wedding day..
1. Chapter 1 : Entrance exams

**SARUKA POV..**

6:30 alarm clock Started…..*yawns and sat up looks at the calendar*

"Today is the day for the KHU entrance exams must get get Ino up"I thought got of the bed and went to my best friend room but I stopped grew an evil smile and went to the kitchen got a small bucket walked to the sink to turn on the tap to fill the bucket test the water if it was the right temperature it was just right hehehe…I slowly went to my best friend i counted to myself to three and poured could water to her face*splash!*

"Aghhhh…SAKURA!I was in a middle of my dream…."Ino shouted..

"Then choose between the KU exams or your dreams…"i said trying

"…..Okay….But don't do it again.."

"lets get ready then"then we went to bathroom get undressed Ino went in the big bathtub,but I went too get the notes that was in my room to read for the entrance exams,and went to the bathroom and got our favourite shower cream,Tesori d'Oriente the scent was poppies I open the bottle poured the shower cream to Ino hands to rub it yo her skin and close the bottle, and put on the table next that was next to the tub and it was my side to me,and I got in the bathtub while Ino was relaxing,I started reading the notes 5 minutes later I put the note on the table and got hold of our favourite shower cream poured it to my hand closed the bottle put were it was a minute ago,and started to rubbing the shower cream on my neck next first then my shoulder then to my arms slowly to my C-cupped chest,I stood up and slowly rubbing it down to my lower body to the joint of my legs and to my soft buttom,then slowly sat in the tub this was heaven for us,I look at Ino who smiled at me,thenI smiled back to my light blonde friend,we started to clean of the shower cream off our bodies and enjoying our last minute in the tub,2 minutes later we both got ourselves out of the bathtub grab ourselves towels cover ourselves up,Ino went to the sink to brush her teeth as me I took out the drain cover to drain out the water,and went to the sink while Ino was brushing her teeth,I got my tooth brush put some tooth paste on it and started brushing my teeth and closed my eyes to remember what I learn for the exams 1 minute later I opened my eyes and finish brushing my teeth clean my teeth filled with tooth paste wash it with water,then I notice that Ino already went to her room to get dress,then I picked up my notes,I went to my room and leave my notes on my side table with my GUCCI hand bag,then I went to open my wardrobe looking for my favourite Loose Short Batwing Sleeve T-shirt union flag print and light grey jeans,put on burberry london perfume on and started put on my shirt on look at the clock it was 8:16 we still had time lots of time the exam are at 13:30,and put on my light grey jeans walk to my table put my note in my white GUCCI handbag and went out my room and saw Ino coming out from her room smiling while talking with her boyfriend named Sasuke Uchiha…..

"Hey..Sasuke Don't talk to long or will be their late and you know how careless Ino is.."I said loudly hoping he can hear me..

"Okay..Bye,sasuke-kun look after yourself,yes,we'll meet you there at 12:05"then Ino closed her iPhone cover and look at me and dashed to me..

"what is it Ino?"

"Really,your jealous of me having a boyfriend right,billboard brow?"

"Nope I'm not jealous at all actually,I'm happy for you,but sometimes your to careless.."I said

"liar.."

"Ino,you know,I'm not in love with anyone and I gave up my last love sasuke like 3 years ago…"I added i actually gave up my love to sasuke three years ago I knew it will never work out,then few months later Ino was dating sasuke I was happy for her,her first long love and dreaming about sasuke for these years came reality..

"I really don't understand you anymore,why don't you find a boyfriend,sakura."

"I'm just not for it right now."I said while Ino was walking to the door sat down putting on her back heels and stood up and said...

"Don't just stand their,lets get going"I followed her to the door put on my high heel leather boots and back out the door with Ino and lock the doors and kept the key in my handbag and our way to the kohona cafe to met sasuke and itachi to guide us in KU.

* * *

Thats it for now..

Hope you guys like it and please lot of review and tell me if their are any mistakes..

Lots of love.

I'll try to update as soon as possible..

xxx


	2. Chapter 2 : Results

**Chapter 2 : Results**

* * *

SAKURA POV

"Why can't I sleep,is it because the result id tomorrow"I said to myself while I was at my right side of bedside looking at the beautiful view of Konoha city lights,I was concern and excited it was 3:59 still can't sleep this is killing me I need some good rest I've have been restless for five days already I really need sleep or call her her friend Kiba he is fun to talk to even though it late but he always sleep late from knowing him 6 years talking about everything about ourselves his one of my best friends that is a boy too I pick up my iPhone searched for Kiba number minutes pass starting to be worried that I…..eureka found it!,God,I thought I lost his phone number and dialled Kiba phone number…

"Yo,who's this"said Kiba

"Hey,this is me,Sakura do you remember me."I know I sounded sounded horrible.

"Man,you sound horrible,you should sleep it sound like you hadn't sleep for a while,Sakura "

"Can't"

"What is it then?"

"I'm tried and worried about the te…test results"I knew he is gonna laugh for sure…

"Pff..hahahaha…haha sorry I can't hold myself,you gotta be kidding right Sakura,what kind of test is"I knew it he was gonna laugh..

"Konoha University entrance exams"

"Really I'm also did the entrance to,Sakura no need to worried your mother Tsunade works there..right?"

"I'm still worried"

"Okay,Lets talk of something else if i don't talk of something else you won't stop worrying."I agreed

"Okay,so how has it been Kiba?"I questioned

"Great,right now I'm at the Maldives,you should see the view"

"I heard that Akamaru is bigger,than before and I heard rumours that you are using him to get some girls and after the date they go to your apartment and have sex all night…hmmm"I teased him..

"Huh?I didn't know you knew,YEP!that's me for you haha"I was surprise that he admitted to it,He sure had change..

"You sure change a lot,I never thought that you'll be a playboy"

"I didn't know myself..hahaha"It was to talk to an old friend in a while

"Hahaha…How much I miss you my friend"

"I missed you too,see you soon in the university"

"Yeah you too,say hello to akamaru for me tooo"

"Sure thing,and when I have gift for"My eyes grew wide and smile she also something for hime and his dog Akamaru.

"Same here,and thank you for talking till now i bet you want to sleep good night Kiba.."

"Yeah you got that right,good night*yawns*Saku"and the call ended,I look at my alarm at my right bedside table it was 5:09 I close my eyes slowly moving to the left bedside I slowly being taking way to my dreams that I didn't had for days…

"where am I?"I thought

"Hey,I've never seen you around here before.."I turn to the direction of the voice then a boy smiling at me about my age with blond,spiky hair and ocean blue eyes and bait attractive and i really can't take my eyes of his ocean blue eyes that was full of life and full of mysteries….

"Neither do I,what do you expect the world is huge you know"I answered aggressively,this is how I talk to boys for the first time because from high school boy are always following me,Ino and my friends,it's like every boy I've seen is only attracted to our looks but not about our personality or who we really are…

"Hahaha,I like the point of your answer,and your aggression..?"That answer made me feel the heat rushing my cheeks..

"Konoha and thank you for your compliment"I answered lest aggressive then i was a minute ago,then I slowly look around and walk towards him while he was walking toward him…

"Your welcome"

"So were are we I don't know,Wonder land I guess"I look at him like he was really crazy and didn't answer…

suddenly I heard someone calling me and I at the boy again he was smiling and he said..

"Someone calling you,seems like we have to part away,cheers it was nice talking to you.."he smile but i didn't want to go then everything around me turned baclk…then I open my eyes and see the view of Konoha city in the morn…ng OMG! its 12:13 that felt short I never woke this late for years..

"SAKURA! are you alive still?!"shouted Ino sometimes she do worry to much..

"YEP!I'm not dead"I said and whispered "for now" to my self

"Then open the the door for me please,I got THE NEWS…"I one what it is so I quickly ran to the door open and waited for to say it,suddenly she hugged me hard..

"We are now in University,SAKURA!"she shouted my name loud I was so happy I just can't wait till summer holidays end..

"I can't wait"I whispered to Ino ear

"Me too"

* * *

Hope you all like it.

Please review of want you want more in this story, the mistakes and if you liked it..

I'll update as soon as possible..

cheers,lots of love,xxx


	3. Chapter3 : Sweat,Tears,smiles & laughter

**Chapter 3:SWEAT,SMILES,TEARS AND LAUGHTER**

* * *

SAKURA POV

Looking outside at Konoha and drinking tea during sunrise is so refreshing,looking at people hurry to work ,kids are getting ready to school parents kiss their own children good luck,it's that I didn't have that kind of feeling for years since my parent died to protect me,that's when all my feelings changed,I felt the sorrow in me tear running down my cheeks I closed my eyes place my cup tea on the coffee table next to and slowly sat on the floor crying remembering the memory of that day,its all my fault if it wasn't for my carelessness they still be with me being proud me of entering Konoha university,but that never gonna happen no body be happy for me then Tsunade and my friends there are the people I treasure the most the people who help me to this day,I smiled wipe the tears of my face before Ino comes back of her hangover with Sasuke,I cleaned up the place clean since Ino and I will be leaving this place to hotel to go stay their most of our lives in dormitory in a few days,Im happy the day has come,I finish cleaning the of to take a quick shower to get ready for my practice.

Walking to the bathroom I slowly took of my shorts of and unhook by bra and walked in the shower turn on the tap water pouring my body relaxing every muscles in my body open my favourite italian poppy scented soap and lightly squeeze the soap on my hand close the top of the soap and started to rub in to my soft pale skin around my neck then slowly down to my body this is the only moment I like most in my life the time I'm relaxed and calm,I started to wash off the foam of soap on my body off dried myself with my towel and wrap the towel on my naked body and head to my room to get ready.

5 MINUTES HAD PASS

It was a 20 minute walk to my boxing place,walking pass one of Konoha most refreshing areas flower was everywhere,I always love my walk it always never the same it's alway something new walking passing shops greeting some of the people I know, this is my happiness doing something new or the things I enjoy.

I was in front of the gym that I always come,mostly filled with men their just 2 women and add me thats makes it 3 ,I never talked to them the reasons are that I'm focus in my boxing only and their are too and I don't trust people easily anymore,the only people I trust here is my trainee and also gonna be my gym teacher in university,I'm glad and the other person I trust a bit here is son Rock Lee.

I went in the building and make way to the changing room starting to wrapping my hand with hands wrap to protect my knuckles and wrists when training,and put on my boxing gloves and warm up a bit and started my practice by hitting the heavy bag and afterwards I started to hit the speed bag for 3-4 hours, I call Rock Lee to do our Sparring, we started to put on our headgear and put the mouthpiece to protect our teethes.

ring the bell and the practice started…..

"I,won't lose to you again sakura-san"Lee said then his mouthpiece in his mouth.I did my famous counter punch to lee he block it with his hand then did a bolo punch,Lee block it again but he seem in pain then suddenly I saw his gonna jab me,but then I did my short straight-punch at Lee's face,it's now a K.O.,end of practice,I took of my gloves and reach my hand out to Lee to help him up..

"Thank for the sparring,Sakura-san."said Lee then took my hand so I can pull him up.

"No problem,your always my sparring partner don't forget."I smiled and saw Lee blush,This is the thing I don't like about Lee he likes me without reason.

"SAKURA!"I turn to

"Yes,what is your comment of that sparring, "

"It's was good,but I didn't call you about that I just wanted to ask you do you want to compete the konoha boxing championship.."My eyes winded I was really surpassed also everyone was,then I came back to my senses..

"I'll think about it, "then I bow to him and Lee and take my leave to have a shower and change to my normal clothes….

* * *

18:02

I got out from the changing room make my way to Guy who was training his son hard and saying something about will or whatever I taped his shoulder he turned to me I bowed to him and he smiled at me,I took my leave went out of the gym and walk to a different route home.

While I was walking I saw Ino with Sasuke I had a bad feeling bout this it late and Ino is a party animal,but she saw me already how unlucky I was…

"SAKURA!"shouted Ino who was running towards me and Sasuke went in to his condo.

"How lucky of me to see you here"I said then did my fake smile,Like hell I sooo unlucky,Ino smiled grab my hand and pulled me to Sasuke condo.

"leave your stuffs here,Sakura"said Ino I obeyed her grab my bag and put it on the coffee table,then see look at me head to toe,Ino is looking at what I was wearing…

"You wearing a gray crop top, a black crop leather jacket and tight jeans is alright but i don't get you wearing combat boots"Ino complemented and look at her high heels leather boots then look at me smiling I smiled back..

"What are you thinking Ino?"knowing of what she is thinking.

"Let's exchange our boots"Bingo! I was right!

"Alright,and are you sure about this Ino?''

"Yes 119% sure.."she unzipped her boots and took them of and gave it to me to me took it sat down on the sofa untie my boots and took off my socks to let her wear so it would be comfortable for her shed took sat next to me we both put our boots..

I stood up first"Ino, your doing this cause you want me to go with you and Sasuke to party,am i wrong?"

"Your right,hehe"It's been a while since I last partied I'm worse compared to Ino,I was happy that I'm going to party even i don't like the fact i have to go with these two love birds…These two are gonna be sweet all the way to the night club..

"Lets just go, you two don't just chit chat."said Sasuke who was standing behind as,what's with him,I quickly walk out feeling bit strange wearing heels it's been a while,but why care I want to get far from Ino and Sasuke sweet talks,walking is everything for me I didn't notice I was the middle of the road I saw a light getting bigger and bigger i stood there like I was like a deer in headlight,is this my end...

"Oii! are you gonna just sta-"I look at the man on his motorcycle wearing a crash a hamlet the only thing i can see is his yellow hair and beautiful shocking blue eyes that was really wide open.

"I'm sorry,it's my fault standing there like I was a log."I smiled but I felt like something wet is running down my face.

"Hey! don't cry i at fault not you."I look at him crying I was scared.

"SAKURA!are you alright?!"Ino shouted at me worried

"I'm alright you should go first I follow you there."I wipe my tears walk to Ino..

"Dude,how stupid could you be.."I and Ino turn to Sasuke surprise,he know this person..

"Oh! it's you my duck ass hairdo friend"the blondie said ,then suddenly laugh Sasuke hair does look like a duck ass.

* * *

**sorry it might be that good but please read and comment and i can learn some my mistakes..**

**xxx**

**28/4/13**


	4. Chapter 4 :These Feelings

**Chapter 4: These feelings..**

**SAKURA POV**

* * *

"Oh! it's you my duck ass hairdo friend"the blonde said ,then suddenly laugh Sasuke hair does look like a duck ass.

I looked at the blued eye person taking of his helmet and then smiling to his friend, but for some reason my heart skipped a beat of his smile?and I just can fell my face getting bait hotter,I tried to hide it from my duo Ino by getting my self some water, but it seem it didn't work…

"I got some water,here"I turned around poking at the person who handed me his water bottle with a killer smile,I too his bottle open it and drank it forgetting that it isn't mine, but why care so I continued drinking and slowly backing away from them without knowing I was on my butt, and it hurts ARGH!..

Ino ran to me with Sasuke and his friend"Are you alright Sakura?"she asked I took my time to answer her I was thinking of a lie so I can go to night club without her and Sasuke I somehow sound like I hate them, but s the opposite I just don't like them being sweet talking all the way their it just make me sick..

Bingo! My time to answer her..

"Sakura?"I know she was concerned bout me, so I quickly got up to my feet rubbing my butt a it.. and I turn to my friend and smiled to her

"I think I'm okay, but i want to be sure if I'm alright by staying here for a while, So Ino I want you to go before me with Sasuke while I'm checking"I answered her by making a face that I feel really sorry the I'm taking her time..

I look at her straight at her eyes I knew she would say no..

"Ino you go ahead with Sasuke I'll stay her with don't worry"I turned to the blonde when he started talking with a surprise face then tired to Ino waiting for her answer, she turn to look at her boyfriend he nodded she tureen to me sigh and then turn to the blonde…

"You better look after her Naruto"As she pointed his face with her index finger as she shouted then put her hand down and turn around walking to the night club with Sasuke and waved at me..

"See you at the night club that we often go kay Sakura!"She shouted while she was facing the other way..

*sigh*"Argh my butt, Good thing I'm wearing a gather jacket too"I talked to myself forgetting the killer boy smiler was still there with me..

"You were lying were you?"I turned a bit surprised but quickly cam back to my senses.

"I have my reasons,and thank you for helping me lying"He laugh at me why?

"I think I know your reason you just don't want be sick by they're sweet talking, am I right?"He saw though ME! HOW! even Ino can't tell if I'm lying or not…

"You got me, I'm surprise…"

"No I was actually guessing I didn't think you also don't want to be with them.."he said after he turn his face to the other side, but when he finish he pointed at me and I looked my self yo why he was pointing at me~~

"Kya!Don't you dare look at ALL!"why didn't I notice it myself I can feel my inner self laughing at me,I quickly zipped up my leather jacket..

"I didn't think you would have such sexy abs"he complemented me while looking away from me, why am I feeling so fuzzy ? What's wrong with me today!? he saw me nearly naked maybe not but he already saw my abs doesn't mean he didn't saw my bra did he..?

"Don't tell me you saw…"I could feel the embarrass saying the questioning him and thinking to much of hime seeing my bra….My eyes will be watery soon…I'm sure of it..

"Kinda*SLAP!*Shitttt! That hurtss-"then he stop saying a word when he saw my teary face.

"BAKA"I yelled really loud that I made the neighbourhood awake..

"I didn't mean to see it really remember it was an accident"he made a face that I can't really understand he look sad and didn't really mean too just by looking his blue ocean eyes , It made me trust him no matter what it just look so honest.

Suddenly he caught my hand pulled me toward him so he can comfort me with a hug and whispering to my ear.

"I'm really sorry please forgive me,if you don't do whatever you want hit me or pouch me till you forgive, But please don't cry I can't stand it. "with a really sad tone of voice..While I was in shock for the too sudden hug,I felt like I would never me mad cause of this guy I just kinda feel like everything he says is all the words that truly came from his heart..It was kinda a trustworthy the words that are coming from him,I giggle from replaying the words that he said to me cause i forgiven him before that and he was kinda….cute…. :3

The hug ended when he move his hand to my shoulder and pulled me away so we can he can look at me but his face was funny that surprise look I think cause was that I giggle when he thought that I was really sad..

I smile at him he smiled back and start to say"I forgiven you before that sudden hug baka.."

"But still.."

"No buts, But anyway thank you for the hug.."then I put both of my hand on this shoulder pulled him to my direction and tiptoed to give him a peck on his hot soft cheek, and got back to my normal height smile at him..

"Thank you"I said again and walked to his motor cycle..

**NARUTO POV**

* * *

She made her way to my motorcycle after she gave me a kiss on mi cheeks!…While i was standing there like a dump folded idiot..She not like the other girls who's after me she really something..

"Thank you to Sakura-chan…"I whispered softly with a smile and ran towards her…

I like this feelings running through me right now cause of her…

These feelings….are special...

* * *

Sorry I took long my summer has ended a few weeks ago...

Had lots of work to do really wat a though life... =..=

And to the reason of my bad grammar is my English grammar teach isn't english at all but from asia...

I'm truly sorry of being late...

But please do review and follow it or like it...

And please tell me my mistakes so i can learn from it..

Thank you...Cheers...

Have a great time to all you readers... ^^


	5. Chapter 5 :Before hand

**Chapter 5 : Before hand..**

* * *

**NARUTO P.O.V.**

I stopped in front of Konoha Night Club as order by the pink headed girl who was holding my back tight to be safe so she won't fall of the ride then got off my ride and went in the club without saying a word to my are you punishing me now mother earth….

Even though earth is punishing me I won't give up,cause made me feel this sensation in me oh no way I will give up on this beautiful I took my ride to the parking lot to park my ride and went in to night club like tomorrow would be the end of the world….This is my idiotic me and I'm pound of it than being a emotionless dude I just don't understand why women fall for those guys really because of their coolest doesn't that the man would be nice and fun to be with…WOMEN…

But their something different bout Sakura-chan she seem she doesn't care at all bout cool type of men she must be popular too with that smoking hot body,her face with those irresistible emerald eyes and that forehead for her that I really want to kiss it, and her nice and strong personality…

Now here I am inside of the night club and feel insanely surprise of the pinkette dancing with her gang maybe everyone giving them space to let them dance then I saw Ino raise her hand to the Dj gave him a month signal saying PSY Gentleman the Dj read her month he seem to understand and change the music and the well known beat that is known by nearly every person in this world and notice sakura started dancing by herself and then her friends started to followed her dance move then I saw Kiba nodding his head to the beat opposite side of the girls so its a dance fight,Lucky me have to dance fight with the girls no Sakura-chan I'm so bloody happy I so love you kiva for calling me tonight I'd made my way to where Kiba standing and had a good view of Sakura-chan who then piece me with her emerald eyes took of her leather jacket and throw it to the barmaid showing her beautiful made abs slowly sliding with a sweet scented sweat that amazingly sexy while her waist was moving to the beat sideways and slowly making her way closely in front of of as and when the beat was near to last bit at the right same time to the last beat she went spinning down to her knees and breathing heavy while the crowd was cheering at her like crazy and look at me and Kiba and made a smile that that looked like *can you beat that,boys* then I turn to where the Dj was, but it seems a bit of changes was made it was my friend Shikamaru who's now the Dj smirking at me and did me a signal and I nodded and smiled at him and face the Kiba I looked to his eyes.

"Let's beat her"KIba started and gave me a big grin.

"Sakura-can is mine to beat K?"I started at him but still his smile faded away and his star turn serious…

"I don't care,we have to see on that, who can beat her.."he answer seriously and started to poppin' to the beat ,each pop for each beat and drew closer and closer to Sakura-chan for some reason I didn't like that Kiba is getting closer and closer to Sakura-chan each second ,I didn't want just stare and do nothing and ironic thing is Kiba was talking hold of Sakura-chan waist and make her dance with him,why can't he give a girl some space at all ,a sudden change of music "The other side" seems like smelled Shikamaru the change of the atmosphere as the song started I steal everyone attention to me by clapping my hand really loud to the beat and started popping my way to Sakura-chan and grab her hand making everyone one shock of my action but quickly dance to the beat and giving me and Sakura-chan space to dance so we dance together everyone looking at dancing clapping to the beat we were sync together dance together with the beat My hand started to move to her face she moved closer to me smiled and turn her back to me and moved her sexy waist left to right right yo the left while slowing sitting down her leg separated so the shape would be like "M" then quickly bend her self up I really saw how sexy her but is this is a lot to handle,but I loving it while spacing out Sakura-chan turn to face me and got closer as the song change again to"Smooth" throwing her leg high to my waist so I took hold of it and her hand holding my hand then smirk the drop her weight down I was in total shock but at the same time my hold on her was thither and stronger so she damaged her beautiful face that really match her emerald eyes and her pick hair ,THIS PINKETTE IS REALLY SOMETHING!….

Everyone was clapping hard for Sakura-chan's move ,I abmitted its was a good move but she should feel be before hand cause I nearly got a heart attack at the same time ,she spin back up to face me and her lip parted breathing hard cuase I think she was in total shock to as me,who would know I'm not her …

"That was really close,I thought my safe would be gone with the force"she whispered to my ear when she finish I can hear her breathing….

"Yeah,next please tell me before hand,I thought I would die here cause a severe heart attack."I whispered back to her she giggle cutely her giggle ringed to my ear…

"Surprise again"she bit my ear and went away from me..

She should tell me what she is going to do to me before hand,Cause she would be the reason for my a severe heart attack…

"Really"I whispered to myself as I feel my face heated up…..

* * *

Sorry that i was really slow..

but plz tell me what ever you want to tell me plzz.

and plz continue to support NaruSaku and me too don't forget... TT^TT


	6. my note to every one

**Right now I really need you.**

* * *

Please review so i can know wat you do and do not like ...  
Review to give me courage because right now im not quite confident bout myself...right now..  
Please so it can get better and better each chapter...

Please oh pleaseeeee I want this story be great and joyful to read to everyone who reads this fanfic of mine... please do understand..

* * *

**I do really need you guest to support me right now... TT[]TT**


	7. Chapter 6 : Results of the dance off

**Chapter 6 : Result of a dance off!**

* * *

**LAST** **TIME...**

"Surprise again"she bit my ear and went away from me..

She should tell me what she is going to do to me before hand,Cause she would be the reason for my a severe heart attack…

"Really"I whispered to myself as I feel my face heated up…..

* * *

**SAKURA P.O.V.**

"That was a blasted move to end the dance of sakura!"

"That's what you should expect after a long return of the cherry blossom,Tenten."

"Whatever guys,I'm gonna for Sasuke I'll be back soon or not."As Ino finish we got lost of sight of her in the dance crowd.

"That's what she only cares now these days he boyfriend"

"But Tenten, don't forget Sasuke always flirting with girls…Oh Shit!" My eyes widen with surprise and anger now I'm gripping my hand hard wanting to be the real determine of rupturing Sasuke face.

"WHAT THE HELL! WHY DIDNT YOU EVEN THINK OF TELLING ME! !" I look at her with eyes filled with blood,fire and pure anger..

"Calm down Sakura,don't forget we haven't seen you in ages"

"SO WHAT STILL INO IS OUR FRIEND YOU COULD AT LEAST TEXT ME!"

"I know that you love Ino,we also do love her,but we don't to see her too,Sakura"

"The reason we didn't text is we where scared that you won't trust us"

"I WILL TRUST YOU WITH THESE STUFF THIS IS OUR FRIEND'S HEART THAT WE ARE TALKING ABOUT HERE!"I yelled at them hard but still didn't beat the beats of the night's club,and that was at good thing no embarrassment…

"I know and do you think Ino will trust us while we don't have any evidence,Sakura"

"Tenten is right no evidence like hell she will trust us,she's hand over heels for Sasuke"

"And right now we're getting the evidence."

"Tenten and I are keeping a good eye on him"

"Well,That's better then chit chatting about Sasuke cheating,Sorry bout earlier then for not listening"

* * *

** NORMAL P.O.V.**

*Near by

"Damn that Sasuke still a bustard even now…"Said a certain black haired guy with a black trousers that the length of each leg wasn't at the same level one was around his knee and the other was 3.5 ices lower form the knee and a black crop top showing abit of his six pack cover with a bit of black paint and tried to make a way out of the night club,but someone came to him caught his shoulder to stop him and made him turn to his/her way…

"Sai?!,Is that you?"He came to face his blond childhood friend who in his eyes became so beautiful in a bad way, but still like just his type..

"Yeah Ino it's me Sai,you sure have grown to a beautifully sexy lady I see?"Ino in the other hand was surprise of how Sai have grown to a handsome guy who still is covered in paint,but not as much as before…

But now she blushing of how Sai commented on her beauty after these long years,still she had her senses she has a boyfriend but doesn't know that he is cheating on her..

"Yeah,long time no see Sai I see that you have grown to a fine artistic man who's still cover in paint"ino smirk at Sai but he seem like he didn't care..

"See as me I am A man who's always covered in paint cause it's my true character.."

"I see I've gotta go find Sasuke,see ya later Sai…BYE!"those words had shattered his heart to billions,billions of pieces that will take a long time to heal in time.

* * *

** NARUTO P.O.V.**

"HEY!,she was mine fox.."

"If she was yours she wouldn't come to me dog."I pointed to Kiba chest…

"Jeez,she was my prey I wanted her for years"

"Then we have to see,who she want us as her predator,Kiba"I made my way to the crowd hopping to see the pinkeye but not a chance,so change direction jointing against the crowd hoping my pinkette would be at sight, man this is a maze of craziness that can tire the rest of my body in minutes,so this is how to feel like when your tackled by hundred of solders in media evil times good thing I'm not tackle by horses..Lucky Lucky…..Where's she?

* * *

** SAKURA P.O.V.**

I was looking at the crowd jumping and dancing to the beat of the music while I was sitting near the bar counter drinking a shot of vodka ,till I spotted a slight blond spiky hair being tackled by the beating to the beat crowd (this bit was done on the day I didn't sleep cause of loads of school work) I giggled to the blond actions to find something then his finally came out like a meerkat looking around to make sure if it is safe to come out…

I gasp with pain sensation in my heart when his face came to my direction letting my eyes meet his ocean bright blue eyes and my heart owing even more when his face just lit up with a very bright smile,and tackled his way to me his face popped of first followed by his arms and later his body a was gasping for air cause of being tackle by the crowd he lifted his naturally handsome made face and approaching me with that owing smile and pitch my left cheek…

"Hey don't drink to much don't forget tomorrow is the first day of University"I look at him, he turn is face away at the same time his touch on my cheeks where gone my eye brow raise wondering what is he doing or thinking about..

"This isn't much really I had more before,but thanks for reminding"I smile to him who was facing to me again then his hand came a approaching to my face again my head back abit he seem to noticed my reaction then his hand had a change of speed approaching to my face closer and closer his hand came to my face i notice it didn't came to my cheeks or any my forehead but he tugged my hair behind my ear I didn't notice my hair was covering my face at all ,seems like I'm drunk already with this guy….

"No prob,Sakura-chan"that bright smile came back brightening my whole life that haven't been brighten for a while is this my results of my dance off?

* * *

**SORRY that is might be as good as you guys wanted it to be but I did chapter after doing my loads of loads of school work so it means half of this done at the day i didnt sleep at all..**

**but i hope you'll all support my first fanfic..**

**it not great but i want everyone to enjoy my story..**

**pleas do review thanks ... ^^**


	8. Chapter 7 : Surprise surprise

**Chapter 7 : Surprise surprise**

* * *

LAST TIME ON : HOW WE STARTED..

"This isn't much really I had more before,but thanks for reminding"I smile to him who was facing to me again then his hand came a approaching to my face again my head back abit he seem to noticed my reaction then his hand had a change of speed approaching to my face closer and closer his hand came to my face i notice it didn't came to my cheeks or any my forehead but he tugged my hair behind my ear I didn't notice my hair was covering my face at all ,seems like I'm drunk already with this guy….

"No prob,Sakura-chan"that bright smile came back brightening my whole life that haven't been brighten for a while is this my results of my dance off?

* * *

**(their are some changes to this story naruto,sasuke,kiba,choji,rock lee and sai are one year older then the girls but shikamaru are the one year than the girls he skipped grades cause he's soooooo smart..and sakura is well own in Konoha for helping people in trouble with her skill as a boxer and she is known as the cherry blossom and won the junior boxing championships )**

* * *

SAKURA P.O.V.

It has been weeks since the I got the news from Tenen and Temari about Sasuke and the night I meet Naruto,that night Naruto gave me a ride home but it was a different route I usually go to the route that I would never forget it was so beautiful filled with the night light of Konoha the next thing I knew was that the route was longer than my usual route but their was a load of different between the my route and Naruto's and his was at the top of mount Konoha you can see every light at the top and see fireflies that you can hardly find in the city that route was a blast..

Today I'm wearing leather tight jeans with back heels together with a baseball crop top and has my favourite number ninety-six at the middle of my top top showing my abs to very one some jealous some other swearing to themselves bout my abs and the boys jaws wide open as they saw me walk by some saliva are dripping out from there own mouths …

University started after that night and I was knackered after that day slept every early that day,but now this week I can sign in to the boxing club one of the best gyms in Konoha for amateurs and for me I've wanted to be in this gym this is were most of the well known boxers started their career..

Walking down the hall way to the gyms was like a maze good thing Ino wasn't with me or she would be whining that this is a waste of time of her being with that ego minded playboy idiot Sasuke,Why care bout that man I only care for Ino …..

God what a crowd at the gym this university sure do support sport a lot by the look of this crowd everybody is singing to each club I heard this place has equestrian,cricket club,hockey,ice hockey basketball,rugby,volleyball,football,american football,baseball,boxing clubs and much more..

"Hey,pinky want to join the baseball clu-"a senior handed me a paper and got cut of by another senior who came running to me giving a papers so i can sign it but my goal is just boxing..

"Hey give her some space"shouted a male voice coming at right direction of where I am standing I turn to male voice that sounded familiar..Black hair mushroom style haircut newly cut to that spark an idea of who it was it was my boxing partner Rock Lee..

"So What lee it's not like she would go to the box-"

"Actually I'm going to his club after all I'm the cherry blossom"I interrupt him before he can finishing his own sentence…

**My inner self**

Mi bad tee hee…. : P

**Me**

"OMG! the actual Cherry blossom I was dying to see you,Thank you so much for saving my uncle from the seven sins"My sweat drop to my chin I shouldn't have bring that and slowly I crowded I felt like i was drowning in mob of people thats a first in my world i notice that my butt was now is in contact with the floor and my legs were at each side of my left and right butt cheeks ..

"Really can I have your autograph for my little brother"

"Yean can I have your autograph on my back."as a man pulled of his shirt and pointed to his muscular back but was filled with sweat..

"Oiiiiii, leave her alone"male voice came closer and closer to my direction each second and I face to the person who shouted at he's last step..

* * *

NARUTO P.O.V.

I notice a crowd forming at the entrance saying "The cherry blossom" I notice pinkette drowning in the crowd then I saw one took of his shirt of and pouted his back to the pinkette I made way to the crowd and notice it was Sakura-chan I was angry at everyone who came to her and made her drown cause of these idiots,even though I never felt like this to any girl.

"Oiiiiii,leave her alone "I shouted and walked to the crowd trying to look cool like I'm her prince in shining armour and she was a damsel in distress..

She turn to face at my last step I was amazed at how her emerald eyes really showed that she was my damsel in distress,what in the world I'm i thinking she's not mine at all me thinking that she was mine she not even marked as mine jeez.. "It's Naruto the Nine tales fox Naruto!"

How annoying can these name be but foxes are my favourite animal but sometimes people do to much acting of excitement of see me there calling me the nine tales fox who came that up…

"Naruto-Khun?! what are you doing here and Sakura-san is mine to help!"bushy brow spoke defendedly to me as I ignored and walk towards Sakura-chan and stood in front her I move my hand and reach out to her waiting for her to accept my offer of pulling her up,but oh no that didn't happen yet..

"Naruto?Why are you here?"she question with a confused expression that was drawn on her face..

"To help a damsel in distress I guess"I answered her then look at my hand that was out their waiting for her to except it and look back at her then she noticed what I signalling to her,she reach for my hand and connected my hand with her soft hand and so I pulled her up she tripped a bit wen I got her up her face was so close to me and I got an up close look at her emerald eyes that nearly suck my ocean eyes to a daze…

"Uh thank you for your help,Naruto"she moved away and mad me came back to reality..

"No prob,anything for a damsel"I answered with bright a smile that could melt every girls heart but she was gone with bushy brow towards the boxing area before she could see my killer smile ….

"Na..naruto-k..khun"I spotted at my girlfriend also shy even before we became officially boyfriend and girlfriend that's right hard to believe at first I still couldn't believe it either but I do love her but I finally realise that I only saw her as a sister to me..

"Hinata,I have something to tell you"

"I also have something to say to you too,Naruto-khun"

"You go first then"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes,believe it!"

"Let's break up,I finally realise that I only see you as my brother"I was surprise that I would hear this from a girl who had a huge crush on me..

"I also realised that to Hinata"

"So brother's and sister's then ?"

"Yes,bro and sis"she smile at me and I smiled back we both went through the event today joining clubs and something caught my eyes was a certain pinkette that was was wearing a crop to showing her beautifully made abs and she was taking off her heels I notice someone HUGE coming in the boxing ring I stop worried for the pinkette *cling* the match started I could see that Hinata stopped a few step before me and came to where I was standing and looking at the match we were surprise of what's going on….

Few minute have past end of match everyone was so surprise of the result of my pinkette winning over that HUGE! bustard gid how much I so don't want to piss her off and now everyone was cheering "Cheery blossom"many times sakura took out her mouth guard from her mouth and gave a brave smile to everyone but it didn't felt right it was like smile was hiding something or I'm thinking to much..

"The cheery blossom is officially boxing club leader cause of her experience in boxing"announce by the boxing trainer or also as everyones gyms teacher Guy-sensei..

"Please take care of me"then she came of the ring and put on her heels and quickly disappeared..

"Naruto-khun I've to go to Neji-niisan,bye"she wave at me made way to Neji somewhere in this university..

* * *

NORMAL P.O.V.

Sakura was in front of the head master room that is on the top floor of the university she knock the door,grab the doorknob and went in notice her godmother that understands her and helps her when she needed help surprise at how many piles of paper was on Tsunade desk right now see on the phone taking about fixing things in the University,but today she called her about something inside Tsunade office Sakura standing alone in silence fidgeting her fingers a bit Tsunade then look up from looking down at her paperwork writing stuff while talking to someone ,then look back bring up her hand up as her index finger was pointing up giving Sakura a signal to keep quiet fora minute..

"Okay,then Wednesday it maybe,yes,yes thank you for helping.."at theta moment Sakura wasn't fidgeting anymore as her godmother ended the call ,Tsunade look at Sakura…

"Sakura Haruno!"

"H..hai,ma'am.."Sakura was caught surprise as her godmother shouted her name loudly in her own office goosebumps was showing on Sakura own arms for a moment even though knew that her godmother was friece but still she can scare Sakura cause of her instact actions..

"Good ,you know your place that is what I want to say while were hear at the university and near campus.."

"Yes,ma'am"Sakura look at Tsunade and nodded ...

"Sakura,the thing is your and Ino Yamanaka dorm was brunt down cause you forget to turn of the gas and good thing that your dorm was far from the other student dorms.."Sakura emerald eyes shot wide of what she heard..

"I'm so sorry,ma'am I was lucky that I didn't move my stuffs in my dormitory yet.."she look at Sakura as her mouth parted to speak.

"No need to a apologise, people do make mistakes but there won't be another time,So I'm going to a ask are okay to stay in someone else dormitory…"Sakura hooded to her god mother as her answer "Okay you'll be staying in….."she pause for a while looking at paper searching something making a serious face..Till her look like she found it she whispered to herself eureka and Tsunade face came a up looking at Sakura as bangs covered a bit Tsunade's face …

"You'll be staying in Naruto Uzumaki's private dormitory"

* * *

SAKURA P.O.V.

My heart was beating fast knowing that I'm going to stay in Naruto place,but I wasn't sure if I head her right...

"Naruto's?"

"Yes Naruto Uzumaki's,you heard me right"

"WHAT?!"I so surprise...

* * *

**That's it guys..**

**Im going to say i wont be updating in a while cuase right Im having alot to do exams and stuffs sorry...**

**but still plz do review **

**love you all **

**hope you all like it..**

**cheerio... ^^**


	9. Chapter 8 : Pigsty

**Chapter 8 : Pigsty..**

**LAST TIME ON : THE FIRECE BLOSSOM & BRAVE BRIGHT OCEAN EYES..**

My heart was beating fast knowing that I'm going to stay in Naruto place,but I wasn't sure if I head her right...

"Naruto's?"

"Yes Naruto Uzumaki's,you heard me right"

"WHAT?!"I so surprise...

* * *

**Ok thanks for all the review you gave to make me rethink of what I did to the summary and I realise it was in a bloody mess…and if some of you are confuse of some of the chapters says Last blah blah on How we started dob't be anymore cause I change it I thought that something wasn't right with the title anyway…And Why I'm i updating quite often is right now is because of examsl ,especialy in the math exams the subject that i can never get it right, my mind just exploded with ideas that I really would like to use to make this story more interesting to read and trying not to forget the ideas,but its up to you guys lets always support narusaku,lets start now… (I do not own Naruto i'm writing this cause i love this couple soooo much..)^^**

* * *

**NARUTO P.O.V.**

It's now half past four in the afternoon I was warming up with the guy in the Rugby foxes field some tackling at each other to warm up in order to Increase the body's core temperature and blood flow as for me too….

Its been three hours since I saw Sakura-chan's match I was thinking of how much I saw in Sakura-chan's eyes was like a deja vu to me it's seem like she a lots of pain n them that she only kept to herself leaving lot of pressure on her shoulder to not tell her friends or family her troubles,And my thought has been caught of by my rugby coach Kakashi Hatake the arch enemy of the boxing coach and also my gym teach Might Guy,because of what I don't know the only thing i know is that they have met each other in high school and they where the best buds till a girl came that when Guy-sensei declared a stupid war..

"Naruto!"

"Sup,Kakashi-sensei"I answered to him that was walking to me cooly with a perverted written book done by my godfather Jiraya was in his right hand as alway even though he's old as I stood up from doing a hundred or more push ups..

"Your phone was ringing and it was Sasuke,he answer 'You should come to your dorm now,loser' and he drop of the call"

"Huh?"

"Don't 'Huh?' to your coach,Naruto.."I rolled my eyes without notice that he and saw that I rolled my eyes was right at the standing point he was is he is in front of me and he slap me the edge of his hard cover book HARD AS HELL…..My head pumping in horrific pain and my brain felt like it was in deep danger getting some bad internal injury or worse Alzheimer's …(I love the fact that Naruto over acting behaviour it cute and funny at the same time)

"BLOODY-HELL!" I glazed at him as a little flood of pain was filling my eyes a bit...

"I think you should go to your dorm and get the buckled-head of yours treated,Naruto" as he reopened his book to continued to read his book a move out to my way to the guys..

"F***K YOU!,Kakashi!"I showed him my hand that only had my middle finger up as I shouted in frustration,The guys was shock but Kakashi didn't gave a damn cuas of that stupid book.

"Why thank you,now go…or I'll make you.."he gave me a gaze that froze my spine for a moment and I took both of his hand and bought it to the bottom of my back or known as my ass for dear protection..

"1…2….3…..4…..don't let me count to five Naruto"I heard that loud and clear and ran out for dear life to my dorm and Damn it a 20 minute run why so far from the field…

* * *

**SAKURA P.O.V.**

Here I was whining to myself as I followed the hand drawn map that Tsunade-sama gave me,as I was walking and whining at the same time people was looking at me like if I was crazy and I should be kept in a mad house assuming that I would be living in something like a mad house or worse,I was fed up with the people whispering about me and I really need to calm my nerves down,with some music I grab my my phone slid the screech to unlock I open my iTunes search for a song and I found my favourite song It's time - imagine dragons...

_So this is what you meant_

_When you said that you were spent_

_And now it's time to build from the bottom of the pit_

_Right to the top_

_Don't hold back_

_Packing my bags and giving the academy a rain check_

My paste got faster than I was earlier cause I was following to the beat I close my eyes and did a bit of moves as I was walking I smile cause music is also a part of my life.

_I don't ever wanna let you down_

_I don't ever wanna leave this town_

_'Cause after all_

_This city never sleeps at night_

_It's time to begin, isn't it?_

_I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit_

_I'm just the same as I was_

_Now don't you understand_

_That I'm never changing who I am_

That could make me smile but the sad thing is that it's not a smile that's from my heart but a little tingle that I always like is to dace with it...(this part if its confusing,I'm sorry I quit don't know how to express this feeling at all)

_So this is where you fell_

_And I am left to sell_

_The path to heaven runs through miles of clouded hell_

_Right to the top_

_Don't look back_

_Turning the rags and giving the commodities a rain check_

_I don't ever wanna let you down_

_I don't ever wanna leave this town_

_'Cause after all_

_This city never sleeps at night_

_It's time to begin, isn't it?_

_I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit_

_I'm just the same as I was_

_Now don't you understand_

_That I'm never changing who I am_

_It's time to begin, isn't it?_

_I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit_

_I'm just the same as I was_

_Now don't you understand_

_That I'm never changing who I am_

_This road never looked so lonely_

_This house doesn't burn down slowly_

_To ashes, to ashes_

_It's time to begin, isn't it?_

_I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit_

_I'm just the same as I was_

_Now don't you understand_

_That I'm never changing who I am_

_It's time to begin, isn't it?_

_I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit_

_I'm just the same as I was_

_Don't you understand_

_That I'm never changing who I am_

My butt felt numb I open my eyes see a man body sitting in front of me his back facing to me...

I stood up and walk to the guy didn't try to notice his hair at all and he was catch for air hard sat down but not completely down.

"Sorry,this is my fault I wasn't looking where I was going..."I reach my hand to his muscular shoulder...

"Are you alright?" I question to me...

"I thought I was going to die" he answer weirdly I raised my eyebrows in confusion and notice a a slight of blond and face away thinking that it must not be him he's not the only blond here at campus right?,but he's seem like he hadn't notice me yet...

"What?"to let him notice he's not the only one here at this part of the university campus..

"None of your-shit I'm sorry for earlier...Sakura-chan?!,Sorry I didn't notice you there..."he stood up and his eyes widen and look back at me "Sorry but I have to go before I get killed..."he ran away from before I can even respond he got farther and farther way of me and the fade to the direction he ran I got back to my senses a chase after him to his dorm..

* * *

**NARUTO P.O.V.**

I run to to my flat, actually it's a dorm but the size is like a bloody 1 floored mansion but ever I have to reach there soon or else my ears will hurt for a long while cause of Sasuke complaining issues that is sooo bloody boring,I reach to the front of my flat catching my breath and Sasuke no where to be seen ,started to feel uneasy right now like I'm in horror film and Sasuke is the murderer…

"YOU F**KING BASTURD!"I jumped to the air like a cat that nearly got hit by water…"Do you know how f**cking long I was waiting for you and how many times do I have to tell do not spend to much money,how much did you spend on these probably tens of thousands.."I now getting frustrated and confuse at the same time as I look at where Sasuke was pointing to a bunch of high class furniture…

"Um…Those are mine.."I and Sasuke face to direction of the low tired voice was coming from…

"Sakura-chan?!What are you doing here?"I question..

"It a long story but to a long story short is that I have to stay at your place till my dorm rebuilt…"

"What!?"

"So Tsunade told you to stay here cause Naruto place has an extra room…"

"Yeah your somewhat right.."

"WAIT?This is my place no body can tell me what to do with it!"

"Naruto I forgot to tell that Ino is also staying in my place cause of her dorm was burnt down and Sakura is also stays together…"

"Not fair…"

"Its alright and I can go sleep at the street tonight then.."

"No no no no…I didn't meant that its just why granny didn't told me before hand.."

"Lets talk bout that later and get her stuffs inside before the rain and it also getting dark too if would stop complaining…"me and Sakura-chan turn our face up to the cloudy sky I notice that Sakura-chan face change to a drawn and sigh hard look at her watch and went to the furniture and started to carry it and she stop in front of the door and look to my eyes annoyed I notice what see was meaning I was standing here like a dim witted owner that didn't unlock the cook to my flat so she can put the thing inside following with Sasuke who was carrying more furniture and look at me with an annoyed look too I went to the door bought my keys out of my pocket put it in the keyhole and unlock i went to Sakura-chan and got hold of her furniture She notice me grabbing at it and look at me I nodded at her she sigh and let go of it and went to the door and turn the door knob and went in…

* * *

**NORMAL P.O.V.**

As Sakura took a step in Naruto's dorm she notice how disgusting this place was even the smell of this place smelled like rotting milk and ramen and the floor didn't have space to even to step on she was a afraid of the floor not knowing whats gonna be under these pile of trash and cloths she turn to look at Naruto who smiled at her she sweat drop and continued to walk until she felt something underneath the pile of junk and cloths she panicked and fell and something flew on her head,Sakura notice something was on her head still dizzy from what just happen Sakura took it off and face of what she was holding to,she felt her face something that she'd never thought the she would get hold of her face got hotter with frustration and she stood up still holding on to the 'thing' a dark aura started to form around her…..

"Sakura-chan?!"Naruto broke the silence while Sasuke was sweating a small river at the front of Naruto's dorm.

"I think you shouldn't call her"Sasuke whispered to Naruto who was confuse and having a time of his life time that his friend is sweating and shaking but didn't notice that Sakura was stomping towards them as she got closer and closer Sasuke shocking harder and harder as for Naruto he laugh harder and harder from his friend's actions still not noticing what situation he is into..

"Na...ru..toooooo..."Sakura shouted with a fierce voice so loud that it could be heard around the campus and her hair was flowing up as if she's a demon who's been after him for a very long time to eat him whole...As Naruto heard that voice and started to understand why Sasuke was shaking the whole time he turn to see Sakura hair flowing up looking at him with fire that was burning with anger in her eyes and she was holding his 'favourite' pair of boxers that he was searching for a while...

Sakura punch Naruto off guard he was shocked that this girl is a lot stronger than what she look like feeling the pain on his hot right cheek and also pumping with pain ,and his boxer thrown to his face...

"Why don't you even bother to have a dorm when your not even cleaning your bloody dormitory,look at this ,this cause problem to other people and there's something living in this pile of bloody junk!"

"I can clean it now though.."Naruto gave her a a weak smile,but she got more annoyed..

"Why now ,is it because I just punch you at your bloody cheek that you came to notice that you should clean this place up!"

"Why bother Sa-"Sasuke just got back to the shivering coward as he rethought of who he was talking to..

"Why BOTHER!DO GONNA EXPACT THAT IM GONNA STAY HERE FOR A COUPLE OF MONTHS IN A PIGSTY SASUKEEE!"she grab his collar and move him close to her so he can see her eyes boiling in anger his was shivering as if he is in russia in winter naked with fear written all over his face..Sakura let go of her grip on Sasuke and look at them turn around stomping in the dorm make a trail so they and can walk though easily...

**MINUTES LATER**

"Argh…My muscle hurts"

"Don't be a wimp,Sasuke.."The pinkette glared at the boys especially Sasuke assuming that she din't like him even more now cause of his complaining issue that she just knew a few moment ago…

"I'm going bye loser,Sakura.."He left them together as for them was looking at him until they couldn't see his figure anymore..

"Go take a shower and when your done call I have to do the room first.."She commended to Naruto

"Yes ma'am!"He answer to her formally scare that she would be a demon again…Sakura touching her nose bridge and sighing every minute that pass by was the last thing Naruto saw and he close her door leaving her alone…

**MINUTES LATER**

*Knock knock*"come in…"Naruto hear the pinkette and entered he's use to be his room but now hers..He turned the doorknob and push the door open and notice how the room was arrange he can't help that he can't keep his month closed and then look at the pinkette who was lying on her king sized bed that just move in moments ago..

"Shut your month before a fly flies into your month,Naruto"

"Nice room now,I',m amazed…"She sat up as the blond commuted that to her she gave him a weak smile..

"Why thank you,But your bloody well staying in my room that a relief…"Her grew winder and stood up with a towel on her shoulder and as she pass Naruto ,he caught her cherry scent and the pinkette made way to to the bathroom…

_**LUP-BUP!**_

Naruto stood there silently confuse of that sound,even though that sound was the sound of his heart.…

* * *

**Well that the end of the chapter hope you guys like it..**

**And I would like to thanks all of you again but really thank you for supporting me..**

**I think it would a long long while till a update again..**

**Okay have a lovely day,cheerio..^^**

**(the LUP-BUP bit is the heart beating loudly my style and scientifically TEEHEE...)**


	10. Chapter 9 : Coffee together with ramen

**Chapter 9 : Coffee together with ramen..**

LAST TIME ON : THE FIRECE BLOSSOM & BRAVE BRIGHT OCEAN EYES..

"I can clean it now though.."Naruto gave her a a weak smile,but she got more annoyed..

"Why now ,is it because I just punch you at your bloody cheek that you came to notice that you should clean this place up!"

"Why bother Sa-"Sasuke just got back to the shivering coward as he rethought of who he was talking to..

"Why BOTHER!DO GONNA EXPACT THAT IM GONNA STAY HERE FOR A COUPLE OF MONTHS IN A PIGSTY SASUKEEE!"she grab his collar and move him close to her.

* * *

NARUTO P.O.V.

It's been two weeks since Sakura-chan move in to my flat,there was lots of changes after the day that she moved in she clean the my flat even my room while I was in my wonderland that morning when I wake up confused of how clean the place was in ages and walk to the kitchen to have some ramen my breakfast of my every day before Sakura-chan came in ,I notice that on my fridge there was a post it I wishered out "There was lots of ramen,Naruto you should eat something better than that if your an athlete,But anyway breakfast is in the fridge warm it up 3 to 5 minutes,I'm of to practice today have a gud day….x"I smiled at the post it for a moment and open the fridge and saw a pot with a post it stuck on saying ''It might be your taste but just have a proper breakfast",I release that after that day Sakura-chan did a schedule for us of which day is our chores after that I know that I would not up frustrated not seeing anyone say 'gud morning,lazy :P' or write on a post it,now every morning waking up I'm happy that their is someone who me breakfast and say good morning the my shine for every morning that is Sakura-chan even though she can be a demon at time when I did silly things.

Today Monday had a test of medical stuffs and something that she written in her post in,but for me I have to my god father agency cause he wants me to do a photo-shoot for his new Kohona sport issue about rugby this week as I just won a solar ship to the Kohona national rugby team and thought of this of a opportunity to call me to let me see him doing stupid things and flirting with someone 20 years younger than him or more than that,I walked to the agency that wasn't far from the university…

10 MINUTES LATER

I walk into the biggest building in this street named 'Uzumaki Agency"I went in walk to the lift and press the lift number 67 the highest floor of this building 'bing' the the lift doors went open I got greeted by my assistant who then walk with me…

"How,was your day, "Look at her about her being formal I just hated it I also a human being and we don't have that stupid cast system anymore..

"How many times do I have to say to you,Maki you don't have to be so formal with me,and my day was great until that pervert old man call me."

"Sorry can't help it,Jiraya-san is in this room flirting again"she smile at me as we stop in front of the door I angrily frowned to what Maki just said bout that God father of mine….

I quickly grab the doorknob push the door open and saw that old idiot sitting their bruised up?Baa-chan is here for sure what is she doing here today this is rare and to dangerous for me,I closed the door and was shock that Baa-cahn was next to me I feel like fainting for the sudden surpis-…

* * *

NORMAL P.O.V

As gravity pushed him down for Jiraya and Tsunade sweat drop of Naruto reaction they can believe that his was a rugby athlete for a moment,but Jiraya who came back to his normal self still his whole body in pain seem to understand why Naruto fainted because they both are terrified of Tsunade,at the hand Tsunade didn't understand why the blond boy fainted at all actually she startle at his reaction she look back at Jiraya who shiverd as she glared at him,she look to his eyes and seem to understand some how *sigh*.

"Now lets get into business.."She broke the silence Jiraya caught her speaking and got serious this time cause now this is about his friend son business soon to be given to Naruto..

"I can't change the theme of this week Tsunade.."

"You have to Jiraya you know that,cause if you that you know that this issue would go well for all the kids out there who making decision to which university they want to entrance to…I do ever get wrong bout these things…"Jiraya smile and nodded to agreement but he won't give up..

"But this month had been decided already"Jiraya walk toward his chair that was behind his desk turn to face his friend and sat down while she was looking at him…

"I treat you whatever you want…You know I never treat you or anyone even Sakura.."

"And how do I know that your telling me the truth,Tsunade"Tsunade walked towards to the desk that was in front in front of the middle age man that look older than that ,she slammed both of her hands on the desk making the man flinch she made on of her to she side and bent down letting one of her support her as she bent down towards Jiraya to show of a bit of her cleavage,Jiraya can't help bout look at it for a split second and quickly put his face up to face the blond woman eyes that was now piercing his eyes..

"I give you my word or my body if you want…."she saw him blush really hard for a moment from what she said bout her body she turned away from the desk and sigh to herself and mumble to herself ' Men '….

"Okay…seems like I give it a chance"She smirk to herself of her victory and turned to Jiraya and walks towards him and handed out her hand out to the middle age man,he grab it and shake it firmly.

"Argh…What just happen?"the blondie who raise half of his body up and look at the two figure in front of him..

"We have changes bout this issue,Naruto"Jiraya stood up and smirk at him.

"What are the changes"

"We both agreed that this month issue is about universities,and you and someone would be the face of your university…."

"MAN!does this mean I have to come here again!"Naruto never like coming in the city even though the university is next door to the university his face expression was very annoyed that he have to come here to see this pervert man AGAIN..

"You have no choice ,Naruto"Tsunade took a step towards him and move both of hands to her back and hold her own hands…

"What ever I'm leaving….."Naruto departed out and closed the hard he quickly went out of the building and made way to the closes cafe there is in this street..As he walked down the street he found a cafe that seem to be is taste right now, nice and calm he walk into the cafe made way to the counter look up to the menu..

"I would like a cup of Black Tie coffee.."(A traditional Thai Iced Tea, which is a spicy and sweet mixture of chilled black tea, orange blossom water,star anise, crushed tamarind,sugar and condensed milk or cream, with a double shot of espresso.I think it suits Naruto so that why I choose this coffee.. :P)

"That would be 610.5 yen,sir"The counter assistant answered with a smile and handed him his number and receipt,he gave the counter assistant 611.0 yen and grab everything the counter assistant handed to him,Naruto walk to a table at the corner so that he can be hidden he just want some time to him self,he turn around so he can see the entrance of the cafe and sat down and notice a muscular man with blonde hair with a single bang which falls down on the side of his face with emerald eyes that reminded him of Sakura.

Naruto eyed on a the man like he was a prey but not ready to spring towards his prey,the blond man walks to a sit on a sofa next to the window the cafe assistant came to ask if he is going to order something but he refuse to order and the cafe assistant went to the kitchen for a moment and went to the same person again with a glass of water to serve,she took hold of the cup of water and place it on the table and together with some tissue in case he needed it,and the cafe assistant went of..

A pinkette came in to the cafe,Naruto change his focus on this pinkette that was Sakura walk to the counter and order a drink and told the counter assistant to place her drink to her table over to the blond man that he was eyeing earlier ,Sakura wore a a white long sleeve shirt with a cream tight short skirt that was a couple inches higher form her knees with a zipped in front place at the middle that showed how perfect her upper legs shape plus wearing dark cream converse low cut with spike studs at the at sides all the way to the other side ,Naruto slowly moved his eyes notice other features he hadn't notice yet,he notice that her right hand was holding a couple of text books with one grey notebook and under those books was notebookair while the other hand was holding her white handbag strap that was laid on her shoulder,this made Naruto really shock this was the side of Sakura he never saw,but he like her touch of her wearing converse together with what she wearing,it was kinda cute for Naruto he chuckle to himself bout the pinkette,the man stood up and moved closer to Sakura and gave her a big hug and the man gave Sakura a peck on her cheeks,Naruto can't help but feel a sting of jealousy inside of him he took sip of his warm coffee to calm down and continued to eye at them,the teens with emerald eyes broke the hug they both sat down on the sofa at the opposite side of each other as the assistant grab a cup and put it on the table together with tissue just in case,and they started talking…..

TIME SKIP

It was now two fifteen in the afternoon the cafe assistant was worrying why their coffee is not finish by now,thinking there might be a problem he made way to Naruto who wasn't concentrating his surroundings because he was only eyeing at Sakura ...

"Excuse me sir,is there something wrong with our coffee we made?"Naruto jolted as the cafe assistant broke the silence around him..

"Ah…No there isn't I was just waiting it to cool.."The assistant raise his eyebrow in confusion cause Naruto has been sitting here for hours but bowed and walk away in relief that there wasn't any problem with the coffee..

The blond man stood up and gave Sakura a peck on her cheeks and wave to her she wave back to the blond and he wake out of the cafe,Naruto saw this he was jealous he grab the cup with out thinking and drink his coffee really quickly,and cough out water loudly but Naruto was controlling his cough to not cough too loud,nearly all the cafe assistant was running to him to help him out,Naruto really felt like an idiot being help like he was a helpless puppy in a hole..Naruro got back to normal and thank all the cafe assistant all and gave them tips but their all refuse…..The cafe assistant walk of anti their spots Naruto eyed at Sakura who seem to me frustrated about something,Naruto leave a tip on the table and walk hoping that Sakura would notice,so as hope…

"Naruto?What are you doing here?"Naruto turn his face to the pinkette his heart shook as he saw her up close,but he was trying to act cool..

"I was having a coffee to calm myself and didn't have anything to do so was staying here reading the news paper..What bout you?"He lied,good thing that he was a goof lier or else he is a goner..

"Oh..I was just wanting to have a cup of green tea and had to come see someone about work thats all,going to your flat by any chance?"Naruto raise a brow and was now curious who that guy was ,but smile to sakura and nod at her,She nod back and pick up her things grab her handbag snuggle to move out from the sofa cause of her tight short skirt,Naruto handed out his hand to help her up she notice his hand and grab it Naruto pulled her up and walked out of the cafe and made way to their dorm.

"Thank you"Sakura gave him a small smile as for Naruto gave her his signature 'the huge grin'..

"No prob."

"So how was your day?"

"To much work to do,and today I'm not doing to practice,I was thinking what do you want to eat.."

"Ramen!"

"Naruto..You know that it's not good for you right?.."Naruto turned to Sakura.

"But it my favourite.."silence took place for a couple of minutes Sakura took the chance to break the silence.

"So who wa-"Naruto was cut of by Sakura because she did not head him.

"There was a news that someone died because of ramen"

"W..why,tell me.."Naruto gulped a bit of his saliva that was in his month,feae was starting to build up inside of hime little by little,scared that he would ever dare to eat his 'favourite food'..

"I know a senior Medic student like me,who like ramen like you ,but more mad about it,he eats it for breakfast break time launch dinner and midnight snacks even when he is reading everyday ,it's because he doesn't have enough time to make food."she grin cause of this 'rugby player' being scared of a little story,she pause to breath up some air to continue the story..

"What happen"Naruto can't help but break the silence right now he didn't like the silence right now and look at her.

"One day he he's friend told me that he died because of ramen,I wanted to know why I ask his neighbours and his friend of what actually happen,I couldn't believe it that all,that he really died of ramen"Sakura pause again and her face was confuse and trying to remember what happen Naruto couldn't help but gulped really hard..

"On that day he notice that he was out of instant ramen so though of going to a ramen nearby,while he was crossing the road to the ramen shop…"

"So…"Naruto slowly slowed his peace so he would match the speed that the pinkette was walking while she telling him the story,Sakura look into his eyes with a serious look on her face..

"A car crush into him in high speed and was killed instantly.."She said quicker than normal but not to quick in case that Naruto shouldn't catch her words.

"SAKURA-CHANNN!?"Naruto pouted at Sakura who was laughing with joy that the blond was really scared then look at him at the eyes and laugh together loudly in joy..

"It's not f..funny a..at all,S..Sakura-channn hahahaha"

"See funny isn't it,hahaha"she now started to calm down but still giggled together the laughing boy next to her,they both didn't know that their both already in front of the dorm their living because their both enjoying laughing to together..

* * *

******That's it for this Chapter.**

**Who is that blond guy that Naruto is so curious about,maybe be cause of jealousy.**

**To know who he is,stay tune to see that would Sakura would tell him or Naruto will search who he is what relation he has with Sakura..**

**Please review bout this story took me some time to this one..**

**It's getting harder and harder for me but I'm still going because I support NruSaku..**

**Have a brillant day guys..Cheers!**

**...**

**..**

**.**

**XXX**


End file.
